


Brushies

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, The Wolf is just a giant Dog, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith just wanted to give his wolf a nice brushing after a hard-fought bath. It shouldn't be that hard.





	Brushies

**Author's Note:**

> Yep just a short, self-indulgent bit of fluff  
> Because I needed to have Keith trying to brush his pet wolf and it acting like a puppy.

“Will you just hold still? No, stop! Stop-- still! No, no! UGH!”

Keith’s voices was rough, exhausted sounding.

“Look at-- Look at all of this! I could make like ten more of you with all this! Don’t look pleased with yourself! Get back here, I am not done with you!”

 

Lance couldn’t help but smile as he followed the sound and came across a disheveled and wet looking Keith, weilding a brush, the cosmic wolf a few feet away, looking damp, fur sticking up. Around the black haired boy were tufts of white and blue. “Heel!” Keith said, pointing back in front of him.

 

The wolf stared, before it shuddered, turning its body and with a metallic sounding _blip_ it vanished, reappearing in the spot Keith indicated, tail wagging excitedly.

“Having trouble?” Lance asked, watching as Keith instantly wrapped an arm around the wolf’s neck. “He not liking his brushing?”

“No, the opposite, actually.” Keith huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face. He ran the brush down the wolf’s back, causing it to tremble and throw its head back, one of its hind legs kicking in pleasure. Keith got a few more strokes in before it wiggled free and vanished, appearing beside Lance and pranced around him. Keith stumbled, no longer having the wolf’s body to brace against and let out a startled sound. He then proceeded to hack and spit. “Gross! I got fur in my mouth! Fluffy! Heel!”

 

Lance began to laugh, leaning against his knees. “You named him _Fluffy_?!” He asked, between breaths.  
“Yes. Shut up.” Keith narrowed his eyes before giving a low whistle. “Heel!”

 

The wolf-- _Fluffy_ \-- trembled and with another _blip_ was gone, reappearing in front of Keith for more brushes.

 

“Need some help?” Lance asked, once he was finally able to regain composure.

“Depends.” Keith muttered, running the brush along the wolf’s body. “Do you have an anti-teleporting leash and collar in your pocket?”

“No, but an extra pair of hands probably wouldn’t hurt?”

 

Keith was quiet, mostly from concentrating on brushing, and gave a warning “Ah-ah!” followed by, “Don’t you even think about it!” when the wolf’s fur bristled, a tell that it was about to teleport.  
Fluffy, in fact, did not think about it, for in a blink it was gone, back to running around the field where Keith had taken it for its bath.  
“Yeah. I could use some help.” Keith muttered, finally, sighing in defeat.

 

Lance laughed, coming to walk next to Keith and knelt down. “Fluffy!” he called out, whistling to the wolf. It bounded around before another metallic _blip_ brought him back towards Lance, pouncing and knocking him over with an _oof_. It was Keith’s turn to laugh as Lance squirmed, squaking out as he shoved the wolf off him. “Alright, you overgrown mutt. Sit!”

Fluffy sat and Lance gently wound his fingers through its fur, holding it steady while Keith adjusted and began to brush once more.

 

With Lance’s help, he’d managed to get more done, but soon Fluffy’s fur was standing on edge and he was trembling. “No!” Keith warned. “No, stay!” He moved to try and hold onto the wolf, Lance leaning in as well, bracing himself.

 

Fluffy vanished, and the two boys were only able to give startled cries as they crashed forward, heads knocking together painfully and they fell onto the ground, Lance’s arms around Keith’s shoulders, and Keith slumping into Lance’s chest, the two groaning in pain.  
“Maybe we should get the others to help.” Keith mumbled.  
“Brushing a dog shouldn’t be a five person job, though.” the tanned boy grunted, soon realizing the intimate position they were in.

 

“Five, nothing. I’m talking _everyone_. Allura, Coran, Romelle and my mom can help.” Keith gave a quiet laugh, pulling back and looked up. Once their eyes locked, both boys seemed frozen, each blushing an impressive shade of red.

“Uh…”  
“You come here often?” Lance’s mouth moved before his brain could tell it shut up and he internally groaned.

“No, but I’d like to.” Keith’s brain was also too slow, it seemed.

“ _Oh_.”

 

There was a silence that hung heavily in the air as both boys seemed momentarily stunned.  
“Uh, so… is this the part where we kiss?” Keith asked, feeling his face flush hotter.

“Maybe?” Lance didn’t pull his gaze from the other boy. “I mean…. That’s what happens in movies right?”

“This isn't a movie, though.”  
“I know it’s not, I’m just saying--”

 

Lance was cut off by a metallic blip and both boys were tackled sideways as Fluffy made himself known again. They groaned, the wind knocked out of them as the wolf proceeded to rub its face against both of them, tail wagging nonstop.

 

They’d have to talk about it later. Right now they had a cosmic wolf to try and corral.  
“Fluffy! What the hell?” Lance looked down and saw large, muddy prints on his clothes. The wolf now sporting a layer of mud on himself.

 

At least he’d be able to spend more time with Keith. He couldn’t help but smile as Keith berated the wolf, setting the brush down and began to coax the animal back towards the river, grumbling about "bathtime" and “Don’t even give me that look, you know how long it took the last time!”

Yeah. That definitely wasn’t the time to kiss.  
But maybe after they managed to finish the task of cleaning Fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> (for anyone who read Life (uh) Finds a Way.... yes I named the wolf Fluffy in honor of the Fluffy from that fic. Also because I believe Keith would fully name that would Fluffy)


End file.
